You're My Lullaby
by karasuhibari
Summary: Saat seseorang yang menderita insomnia hanya dapat tertidur ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang hanya mampu bicara dengan lancar ketika berhadapan dengan orang tidur, apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Your Voice, My Sleep

**You're My Lullaby**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Apa yang terjadi jika seseorang menderita kurang tidur stadium akhir?

Kantung mata hitam, kepala pusing, pandangan kabur, emosi kurang stabil, dsb adalah gejala standar yang dialami oleh orang tersebut. Itu juga belum ditambah dengan kecenderungan untuk asal tonjok siapapun yang dirasa menganggu kehidupannya.

Sebutlah Gaara—seorang siswa SMA tahun kedua yang menderita gejala-gejala tersebut diatas sejak hanya-Tuhan-dan-Gaara-sendiri-yang-tahu-sejak-kapan. Tentu saja Gaara memiliki alasan khusus kenapa dia menjadi manusia yang terpilih untuk menderita insomnia tingkat akhir tersebut.

Gampang saja.

Alasannya adalah karena entah kenapa telinganya menjadi super sensitif tiap kali ia memejamkan mata, hingga suara sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya terjaga kembali. Saking sensitifnya, bahkan suara daun yang bergoyang pun turut bertanggung jawab atas ketidakmampuan Gaara untuk tertidur.

Seperti hari-hari biasa yang telah lalu, pagi itu pun Gaara terbangun—atau lebih tepatnya, menyerah dalam usahanya untuk tidur—dengan tingkat mood serendah-rendahnya. Belum-belum dia sudah menghajar Kankuro karena kakak laki-lakinya itu menguasai kamar mandi begitu lama sehingga Gaara harus mengantri di depan pintu sambil terjebak antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi—menderita karena tidak bisa sepenuhnya memasuki dunia mimpi karena pengaruh nyanyian Kankuro dari dalam kamar mandi.

Gaara bahkan berangkat sekolah dengan mood yang jauh lebih buruk lagi karena tuduhannya terhadap sarapan pagi itu yang ia nilai terlalu asin—padahal kakak-kakak dan orang rumah lainnya merasa bahwa rasanya biasa aja, tapi siapa sih yang berani ngelawan Gaara kalau moodnya lagi lebih jelek dari singa yang kelaparan?

Yah, siapa yang tahu akan jadi seburuk apa mood Gaara hari itu…

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuuga. Murid baru.<p>

Yang bersangkutan langsung merinding ketika kata-kata itu berkeliaran di dalam kepalanya. _Murid baru_. Itu berarti ia harus memulai segalanya dari nol—beradaptasi, yang berarti harus mendekatkan diri dengan orang-orang tak dikenal, yang berarti harus ngobrol, yang berarti harus merangkai kata, yang berarti harus…. Otak Hinata nyaris _overheat_ hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

Jujur, Hinata bukanlah orang yang tepat kalau ingin bicara tentang sosialisasi. Sebenarnya sih secara sifat bukannya ia tertutup atau apa, masalahnya lebih ke caranya dalam berbicara. Siapa juga yang bakal sabar dengan seseorang yang ngomong dengan terbata-bata, itu pun belum ditambah dengan suara Hinata yang (sangat) kecil!

Menyadari kekurangannya itu, bagi Hinata, keberadaan dan situasinya saat ini—berdiri di depan kelas baru, ditatap oleh puluhan pasang mata milik orang-orang tak dikenal, 'dipaksa' untuk memperkenalkan dirinya dalam suatu rangkaian kata-kata—adalah saat dimana ia bahkan rela untuk menukar nyawanya demi pergi tanpa harus berkata-kata.

Dan, setelah jeda yang cukup lama ditambah dengan tatapan-tatapan yang semakin penasaran, Hinata pun memulai perkenalan dirinya dengan ketakutan tingkat dewa.

"P…per…perke…perkenal… perkenalkan…"

Bahkan satu kata itu saja sudah makan waktu satu menit, dan tatapan-tatapan penasaran berubah jadi tatapan penuh kebosanan.

Hinata berhasil menyelesaikan perkenalan 'singkat'nya dalam waktu lima menit—itu suatu rekor karena biasanya makan waktu lebih dari itu. Setengahnya mungkin karena suatu sosok yang entah kenapa membuat Hinata lebih tenang dalam menyampaikan kalimatnya.

Sosok berambut merah yang duduk di pojok kelas. Berbeda dengan orang lain yang terlihat bosan namun memancarkan aura 'cepetan dong!', sosok itu terlihat tenang karena ia sedang… tidur.

Dan justru karena sosok yang sedang tertidur itulah, Hinata merasa lebih santai karena perasaan bahwa tiap detail gerakan dan kata-katanya tidak sedang diperhatikan dengan seksama.

Kalau saja semua orang dalam keadaan tidur seperti itu tiap saat, hidup mungkin akan jadi lebih mudah bagi Hinata.

* * *

><p>Gaara bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertidur barusan di kelas. Apapun itu, lima menit tersebut bagaikan surga dalam neraka, walaupun akhirnya dunia mimpi itu harus berakhir karena suara langkah murid baru yang akan duduk di depannya.<p>

Cowok berambut merah itu benar-benar penasaran dengan bagaimana ia bisa tertidur dengan lelap seperti tadi, karena itulah ia mulai mengingat-ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan pagi tadi ketika jam makan siang tiba.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan santai di bawah pohon yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah. Pohon itu sudah terkenal sebagai tempat singgah Gaara yang terkenal karena temperamennya yang buruk, jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekat ke sana selain Gaara tentunya. Yah, walau sayangnya, dalam keadaan yang (harusnya) sepi dan tenang itu Gaara tetap saja tidak bisa tidur siang.

Gaara mulai berpikir dan mengingat. Pagi ini ia berangkat sekolah dengan biasa (berangkat sekolah dengan mood raja setan merupakan hal biasa bagi Gaara), ketika memasuki gerbang ia membentak orang-orang yang mengucapkan 'selamat pagi!' dengan berisik seperti biasa (padahal mereka sudah mengucapkannya sepelan mungkin, tapi kalau banyak orang saling menyapa walau dengan suara pelan, bagi Gaara itu sudah masuk hitungan berisik), lalu ia masuk ke kelas, membuka jendela di sebelah kursinya lebar-lebar—siapa tahu angin yang masuk bisa membuatnya terlelap, duduk dan berusaha bersabar untuk menghadapi maraton kelas sampai sore, kemudian si anak baru memasuki kelas….

"KYAAA!"

Suara keras yang hampir membuat telinga sensitif Gaara berdenging itu diikuti dengan sepasang kaki yang bertabrakan dengan bagian sisi tubuhnya dan bunyi gedebuk keras. Seorang siswi baru saja tersandung oleh tubuhnya seakan-akan tubuh Gaara tidak lebih terhormat dari sebuah batu.

Kepala Gaara yang terasa berputar karena ngantuk ditambah dengan aktivitas berpikir barusan langsung mendidih dalam hitungan detik.

"Hei…" kata Gaara dengan suara rendah penuh ancaman.

Sang tersangka yang ternyata adalah si anak baru langsung kelabakan. Awalnya Hinata bingung antara mau mengurusi kotak bekalnya yang berantakan atau minta maaf pada batu—yang ternyata adalah si rambut merah yang tidur tadi pagi. Daftar prioritasnya langsung berubah ketika melihat tampang Gaara yang lebih seram dari setan manapun.

"M…ma…maaf!"

Eh? Tunggu dulu, apa ini? Kepala Gaara yang harusnya sudah mencapai titik didih mendadak dingin. Suara Hinata yang terbata-bata itu terdengar bagaikan himne, kecilnya volume suara Hinata justru membuatnya terdengar lembut dan halus—entah itu fakta atau halusinasi Gaara saja tapi hal itu jelas membuat kepalanya seperti melayang.

Ngantuk itu… rasanya seperti ini ya?

"Be… benar…benar… m… min… minta… m… maaf!"

Oke, ini dia. Gaara merasa bahwa ia tidur dengan lelap kalau mendengar suara ini.

"A… Aku… pe…permi…"

"Tunggu" Gaara langsung menangkap pergelangan Hinata dan menarik gadis itu hingga lebih dekat dengannya. Ia tidak sadar dan tidak peduli dengan detak jantung Hinata yang tiba-tiba berdetak begitu cepat sampai gadis itu takut bunyi detakan jantungnya bisa terdengar oleh Gaara apalagi dengan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

Yang ia mau saat ini hanyalah tidur.

"Ngomong lagi" kata Gaara, tatapan matanya melembut (atau ngantuk?), "Kalau kau berhenti, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidup"

"E… eh? T… Tapi ss… saya… ha.. harus b… bicara…ap… apa?" tanya Hinata. Nafasnya hampir saja berhenti saat Gaara tiba-tiba meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata. Nafasnya yang teratur terasa hangat di tengkuk Hinata.

"Ng… Apaan kek…"

Mata Gaara terpejam, dan saat itulah Hinata seakan-akan mendapatkan suaranya kembali. Gadis itu juga kaget sendiri karena tiba-tiba ia mampu bicara lancar, sehingga walaupun setengah dari dirinya masih tidak mengerti tentang situasinya saat ini, ia memutuskan untuk bicara tentang sekolah lamanya atau hal-hal lain yang biasanya hanya ia ungkapkan lewat buku harian. Kapan lagi ia bisa bicara sepuasnya, bebas gagap karena yang diajak bicara sedang tidur, ditambah lagi ia juga bebas menentukan topiknya!

Sedangkan bagi Gaara sendiri, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan satu hal yang bisa membuatnya tidur. Akhirnya ia dapat merasakan kemewahan dunia mimpi! Untuk itu, tentu saja, ia tidak akan melepaskan hal yang bisa membuatnya menikmati tidur ini walau nyawa taruhannya.

Hubungan yang sekilas seperti simbiosis mutualisme ini… akankah bisa berlangsung lama?

END


	2. Your Story, My Dream

**You're My Lullaby**

**~Your Story, My Dream~**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara tidak suka tempat sempit—cuma tidak suka ya, bukannya phobia—dan ia tidak tahu kenapa, atau bagaimana ia bisa terjebak di sebuah tempat berukuran persegi yang panjang sisi-sisinya tidak lebih dari satu meter ini. Cowok berambut merah gelap itu berusaha mengenali identitas dari tempatnya berada saat ini, dan ia berhasil menebaknya dalam beberapa detik kemudian.

Ia berada dalam sebuah bilik toilet.

Cowok yang selalu kurang tidur itu mencoba untuk membuka pintu, tapi sepertinya pintu itu dikunci dari luar. Kemudian, ia mulai mendengar suara-suara. Sepertinya ada sekumpulan orang di luar sana—Gaara mengecek lewat celah yang terdapat di antara pintu dan lantai. Memang benar ada beberapa pasang kaki manusia yang terlihat dari sana. Mereka semua berdiri di depan pintu toilet sambil tertawa-tawa.

Gaara mencoba untuk bersuara. Alisnya langsung mengernyit saat suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya bukanlah suara dia sendiri, melainkan sebuah suara halus yang mengeluarkan satu kata dengan terpatah-patah,

"K… Ku… Kumohon…"

Selanjutnya, Gaara hanya bisa melhat kilasan dari guyuran air yang muncul dari atas pintu, dengungan suara tawa, dan… _blackout_.

* * *

><p>Gaara terbangun dengan kepala yang berdentum-dentum—itulah yang terjadi kalau dia bangun terlalu tiba-tiba—dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, ia berusaha mengenali sekitarnya dan sadar kalau ia sedang terbaring di ruang favoritnya untuk tidur, yaitu ruang UKS sekolah.<p>

Dengan segera, ia langsung menemukan pelaku utama penyebab ia terbangun. Sebuah teko yang diletakkan di atas kompor portabel di ruangan itu mengeluarkan bunyi desis panjang tanda air di dalamnya sudah mendidih. Setengah kesal, ia sekalian mencari sosok Hinata yang disuruhnya untuk bercerita panjang lebar lagi supaya ia bisa tertidur sebelum ini.

Saat mencari-cari itulah, Gaara langsung teringat kalau ia menggenggam tangan Hinata supaya cewek itu tidak lari kemana-mana. Saat ini pun ia masih menggenggamnya, tapi si pemilik tangan ternyata juga ikut tertidur. Cewek berambut sebahu itu tidur di sisi ranjang tempat Gaara tertidur dengan menggunakan lipatan tangannya sendiri sebagai bantal.

"Hei," Gaara mengibas-ngibaskan tangan Hinata di tangannya supaya gadis itu bangun. Hasilnya nihil. "Oi," sekarang, Gaara menggunakan ujung jari telunjuknya untuk mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Hinata—hal yang biasanya ia lakukan untuk mengecek suatu benda asing—tapi Hinata masih saja tidur dengan lelap.

"Tch," Gaara menyerah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang masih terasa berdentum. Pikirannya untuk 'menghukum' Hinata yang jatuh tertidur sedikit teralihkan oleh mimpi yang ia alami barusan.

Gaara lupa apakah ia memang biasa melihat mimpi kalau sedang tertidur. Kalaupun iya, itu adalah pertama kalinya ia mengalami mimpi yang terasa sangat _jelas_ seperti tadi.

* * *

><p>"S… Sam… Sampai… J… ju…" Hinata berusaha menyapa saat ia berpapasan dengan dua orang yang ia kenal sebagai teman sekelasnya di lorong sekolah. Namun, kedua orang itu keburu pergi dengan ekspresi seolah-olah mereka tidak mau cari masalah dengan Hinata.<p>

Hinata hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang saat kedua orang itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Sebagian dirinya merasa menyesal karena ia bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan sapaan sederhana seperti 'sampai jumpa' dalam waktu beberapa detik sebelum kedua orang itu kabur. Sebagian lagi merasa sedikit tenang, karena fakta bahwa kedua orang itu 'kabur' darinya, bukannya 'mengacuhkannya'.

Mungkin itu terjadi karena faktor Gaara—cowok yang memiliki warna mata seperti zaitun itu seperti meng-'klaim' Hinata sejak hari pertama gadis itu bersekolah. Murid-murid lain dengan cepat sadar bahwa cari masalah dengan Hinata sama dengan menyerahkan diri untuk dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Gaara, karena sudah rahasia umum bahwa si galak Gaara selalu mencari-cari Hinata dan sebagai akibatnya gadis itu selalu ada di samping Gaara.

Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Hinata menjadi semakin kesulitan untuk berteman. Akan tetapi, Hinata sendiri merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari itu.

Setidaknya, ia tidak akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari 'teman-teman' di sekolahnya yang dulu…

* * *

><p>Gaara pikir, mimpi aneh yang ia alami kemarin akan jadi yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir kali. Mana dia tahu kalau mimpi aneh yang buruk itu akan berlanjut lagi, lagi…, lagi… …, dan lagi… … … hingga sampai pada titik dimana Gaara mulai berpikir kalau sebaiknya dia tidak usah tidur saja sekalian.<p>

Tapi, jelas kalau baik tubuh maupun kewarasannya bergantung penuh pada frekuensi tidur yang cukup. Mimpi aneh yang ia alami membuat tubuhnya tidak benar-benar rileks saat ia sedang tertidur. Itupun belum ditambah dengan cara bangun yang terlalu tiba-tiba sehingga dentuman di kepalanya terasa lebih keras dibanding saat ia merasa ngantuk.

"Uwwaah! Kenapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan berisik, satu minggu sejak marathon mimpi buruk Gaara dimulai. Naruto adalah satu dari seribu—entah karena sifat dasarnya yang supel atau memang murni bodoh saja—orang yang mampu mengajak Gaara ngobrol dengan biasa.

"Pagi," sapa Gaara pendek tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Tampangmu benar-benar parah," Naruto lanjut berkomentar. Cowok pirang itu merujuk pada aura hitam di sekeliling Gaara ditambah dengan kantung matanya yang kelihatan lebih hitam dari biasanya.

"Siapa yang tahu…" kata Gaara dengan kedataran yang menyeramkan, "…kalau tidur itu tidak selalu enak"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk?"

"Oh? Jadi, yang namanya mimpi itu juga punya bagian buruk ya?" Gaara terlihat seolah-olah ia mau makan orang saja.

"Gaara, tenang dulu!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara, "Akhir-akhir ini kau punya perasaan atau masalah terpendam tidak? Atau baru-baru ini mendengar cerita seram dari seseorang? Soalnya, yang seperti itu biasanya bikin mimpi buruk. Kalau aku sih…"

Sementara Naruto ngoceh, lampu khayalan di otak Gaara tiba-tiba menyala.

"…mendengar cerita…" gumam Gaara.

Aha.

* * *

><p>Gaara duduk bersila di atas ranjang UKS sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya pada tangan kiri yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Matanya berwarna kehijauan seperti laut di perairan dangkal itu menatap Hinata lurus-lurus. Tidak satu pun kata keluar dari mulutnya walaupun ia sudah ada dalam posisi itu selama sepuluh menit.<p>

Dan bagi Hinata Hyuuga, sepuluh menit keheningan itu terasa seperti sepuluh jam berdiri di depan kelas. Parahnya lagi, Gaara sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia akan bersuara dalam waktu dekat. Jadilah Hinata—yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah dan tidak mau membuka topik lebih dulu—terpaksa berbicara untuk memecahkan keheningan.

Hinata berbicara, tapi tingkat keraguan yang sangat tinggi menyebabkan suaranya menjadi hampir mirip dengan suara angin. Akan tetapi, karena indra pendengar Gaara yang sensitif, bagaimanapun suara Hinata tetap saja terdengar. Hal itu ditunjukkan dengan reaksi dari kelopak mata Gaara yang hampir jatuh, menyebabkan ekspresi datarnya berubah menjadi ekspresi ngantuk tingkat dewa. Tapi cowok itu tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

"G… Gaara-san?" tanya Hinata, heran sendiri dengan Gaara yang sepertinya malah menolak untuk di'tidur'kan.

"Jangan pedulikan," kata Gaara, "Lanjutkan saja ceritanya"

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan kebingungan. Setelah diam sekian lama, kenapa Gaara malah mengatakan sesuatu yang sulit dimengerti kemana arahnya?

"T…Tapi…"

Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis itu masih dapat merasakan tatapan Gaara ke arahnya saat cowok itu berkata, "Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu"

Semua kata-kata Hinata langsung terasa seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Aku melihat mimpi yang aneh akhir-akhir ini," Gaara melanjutkan, "Aku berada di sebuah sekolah tak dikenal, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tak dikenal, sekaligus dikerjai oleh orang-orang yang wajahnya saja sudah bikin kesal"

Hinata diam.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengalami atau sekedar membayangkan kejadian macam itu. Naruto bilang, itu bisa terjadi kalau aku pernah mendengar cerita dari orang lain. Aku sendiri paham kalau aku bukan pendengar yang baik kecuali…"

Hinata diam.

"…saat aku tertidur ketika mendengar kau berbicara…"

Hinata hanya menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata menjawab dengan volume yang makin lama makin mengecil, hingga nyaris seperti ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menunduk saja selama lima menit yang sunyi itu.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian Gaara mengatakan, "Kalau begitu, lanjutkan saja ceritamu"

Hinata secara refleks langsung balik menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku mendengarmu sambil tertidur, jadi sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli" lanjut Gaara sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam tangan Hinata seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kalau dia mau tidur.

Kalau mau diambil hati, sebenarnya kata-kata 'tidak terlalu peduli' itu bisa saja menusuk hati Hinata. Namun, gadis itu tidak lagi memperhatikan detail seperti itu karena terlalu terkesima dengan Gaara yang malah menyuruh Hinata untuk melanjutkan cerita masa lalunya.

Rasanya seperti ada orang yang dengan santainya datang pada Hinata dan berkata, "Kau bisa curhat apa saja padaku. Pokoknya sepuasmu saja"

"Tt.. t… tapi… ke… kena…pa?" Hinata berusaha mengungkapkan rasa takjubnya dalam kata-kata, "Gaara-san 'kan j… ja… jadi… mimpi bb…buruk… k… karena…"

"Bahkan dalam sebuah cerita yang isinya tentang hal-hal buruk…" Gaara memotong ucapan Hinata—matanya sudah terpejam sekarang, jadi ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang ngomong dalam tidurnya, "… _pasti_ akan ada bagian dimana tokohnya mengalami hal yang bagus 'kan? Jadi, cepat lanjutkan ceritamu. Aku mau tidur"

Entah kenapa, walau Gaara terlihat dan terdengar tidak serius, Hinata tidak bisa mencegah senyum lebar yang kini terpasang di wajahnya.

**END** (of Chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

Waaa... sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas review dan sambutannya atas fic pertama saya! Senang dan sama sekali tidak menyangka, karena salah satu latar belakang saya mulai menulis fic ini adalah karena seorang teman yang sedang 'kecanduan' SasuHina (tapi kenapa saya malah buat GaaHina? Yah, itu masalah selera *digiles Sasuke*shot*) dan secara nggak langsung request-nya membuat saya teringat kalau saya suka menulis (walau tulisan saya biasanya gaje, haha *ketawa pahit*)

Awalnya saya berniat untuk menjadikan ini sekedar one-shot, tapi ketika sadar, tahu-tahu chapter ini udah jadi aja ==a Sekarang pun masih nggak berniat untuk 'memanjang'kan cerita ini lebih jauh. Saya nggak berani TT TT Karena itu, untuk saat ini saya nggak janji akan kepastian dari kelanjutan cerita ini. Tapi, yah, asal dewa inspirasi sedang berbaik hati pada saya... =v=

Yah, akhir kata, silakan menikmati cerita ini dengan catatan bahwa tidak satupun karakter yang disebut dalam cerita adalah milik saya. Disclaimernya adalah murni om Masashi Kishimoto.

Jya, sampai jumpa di tulisan saya yang berikutnya^^


	3. Your Absence, My Visit

**You're My Lullaby**

**~Your Absence, My Visit~**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak Hinata masuk sebagai murid baru. Selama rentang waktu itu juga Gaara tidak pernah mengamuk atau menciptakan kehebohan apapun yang biasa ia buat karena masalah insomnia-nya. Oleh karena itu, baik murid dan guru bisa bernafas lega.

Tepat ketika mereka mulai menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaan, saat itulah hal buruk biasanya terjadi. Di luar pikiran semua orang, makhluk buas dalam diri Gaara tiba-tiba terbangun saat istirahat siang pada hari itu. Cowok berambut merah itu melempar meja dan bangkunya ke luar jendela kelas—semua hanya gara-gara sorak sorai dari para siswa yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan sekolah. Menurut Gaara, suara mereka terlalu berisik sampai dia kesulitan untuk tidur. Gaara bahkan hanya perlu menatap mereka dengan dingin dari jendela yang baru saja ia pecahkan untuk membuat para siswa itu terdiam seribu bahasa.

Kalau menurut pengakuan dari salah satu temannya, Naruto Uzumaki, bisa jadi perubahan temperamen dadakan itu adalah efek samping ketidak hadiran Hinata selama tiga hari belakangan ini karena sakit flu.

Berkat pengakuan Naruto, berita tidak masuknya Hinata menjadi kabar buruk bagi seantero penghuni sekolah.

"Maksudku," kata Naruto pada Gaara, sementara yang diajak bicara hanya berbaring diam di atas kasur UKS sambil memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong, "…kau harus coba cara lain untuk tidur. Kau 'kan nggak bisa selamanya menyuruh Hinata untuk ngomong di sampingmu sementara kau tidur pulas. Ini juga belum masuk liburan musim panas—nanti kalian pasti susah ketemu selama sebulan"

Gaara tidak bilang apa-apa. Ia hanya mengeluarkan sebuah alat kecil yang tersambung dengan _earphone_ dari saku celananya dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto. Cowok berambut pirang berantakan itu melihat benda itu dengan heran sebelum ia memasang _earphone_-nya dan menekan tombol _play_.

Naruto langsung bengong ketika ia mengenali suara siapa yang sedang ia dengar.

"Aku meminta rekaman suaranya, untuk jaga-jaga. Aku sudah mencobanya dan ternyata sama sekali tidak ada efeknya. Aku bisa mendengar suara statik dari rekaman itu, makanya tidak berhasil. Aku _benar-benar_ _, amat sangat_ membutuhkan suara aslinya saat ini" kata Gaara. Pandangannya masih tetap kosong. Posisi Gaara seperti seorang pasien yang sedang dianalisis kesehatan mentalnya oleh seorang psikiater berpenampilan urakan.

"Selamat Gaara, kau resmi mengidap penyakit sindrom Hinata" kata Naruto sok prihatin, "Tapi, aku tetap berpendapat kalau kau harus coba cari alternatif lain. Kau nggak bisa selamanya mengganggu hidup Hinata dengan masalah insomnia-mu"

Gaara memelototi Naruto karena komentar terakhirnya.

"Aku bicara fakta" kata Naruto dengan tampang polos. Cowok itu buru-buru melihat jam sebelum Gaara melempar gelas ke arahnya sambil berkata, "Ups, harus pergi. Kakashi mesum itu menyuruhku untuk mengantar sesuatu"

"Mengantar apa? Kemana?" tanya Gaara, terlepas dari rasa penasaran karena sebenarnya ia hanya butuh pengalih perhatian dari kepalanya yang berdentum-dentum karena kurang tidur.

"Catatan dan tugas untuk anak-anak yang nggak masuk. Musim ujian sudah dekat," sahut Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran dari tasnya, "Ah, disini juga ada alamatnya Hinata"

Gaara langsung menyambar lembaran kertas di tangan Naruto dengan kecepatan setan. Kata cowok berambut merah itu, "Biar aku yang pergi"

* * *

><p>Sore itu, anak-anak yang sedang sakit dan terpaksa mendekam di rumah, penyakitnya bertambah parah karena 'penampakan' Gaara di depan pintu rumah mereka. Padahal tujuan cowok 'mata panda' itu sangatlah mulia—mengantarkan catatan dan tugas yang mereka perlukan untuk ujian tengah semester.<p>

Gaara menjadikan rumah Hinata sebagai tujuan terakhirnya. Selain mengantar tugas, cowok itu juga mau tidur dan sama sekali tidak mau diganggu dengan pikiran tentang catatan dan tugas yang belum sampai ke tangan yang berhak. Gaara menekan bel rumah Hinata, lalu menunggu pemiliknya keluar sambil berdiri dengan gaya khasnya yang kelihatan sok. Entah kenapa jantung cowok itu langsung berdetak sedikit lebih cepat ketika Hinata membukakan pintu untuknya. Itu karena ekspresi Hinata saat melihat Gaara jauh berbeda—bedanya sampai 180 derajat—dengan orang-orang yang sebelum ini.

Sedangkan di sisi Hinata, itu adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengunjunginya ketika dia sedang sakit. Gadis itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya, walau sedikit banyak ia sudah bisa menebak kalau kedatangan Gaara ada hubungannya dengan insomnia yang diderita oleh cowok itu.

Keduanya berdiri diam di depan pintu rumah Hinata selama beberapa saat—Gaara dengan sikap sok _cool_nya, Hinata dengan senyum anehnya.

"G…Gaara-san," Hinata mulai terbiasa untuk menyapa duluan si cowok batu, "…mm…mau…ma… masuk…dan… m..minum…teh…dulu?"

Gaara hanya menaikkan dagunya sedikit sambil menjawab, "Aku cuma mengantarkan tugas dan catatan, sekalian mau tidur"

Dan terjadilah. Kunjungan pertama Gaara di rumah Hinata.

* * *

><p>Sepertinya, Gaara mabuk. Bisa jadi karena wangi teh yang bercampur dengan harumnya kue, serta suasana tenang nan sejuk, walaupun saat itu musim panas sudah sangat dekat. Hinata bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa, tapi kepala Gaara sudah menjadi sangat ringan. Dia tinggal meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, lalu <em>voila<em>! Selamat datang di _Dreamland_!

"T..tt…terima k..kasih… ss…sudah m..mau mengantar tt..tu.. tugas d..dan catatan… untuk… sa…saya…," kata Hinata setelah selesai menuangkan teh.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Gaara.

Saat itu, kepala Gaara berada dalam posisi setengah menunduk, dagunya ditopang dengan satu tangan dan posisi kaki bersila. Hinata mengenali posisi itu sebagai kebiasaan Gaara apabila cowok itu sedang berkonsentrasi penuh—yah, terutama untuk menahan kantuk. Walau begitu, Hinata tetap berusaha untuk mengecek kondisi Gaara, apakah cowok itu memang sedang konsentrasi atau cuma beneran tidur.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil memanggil nama Gaara. Jantungnya yang mungil hampir saja mogok kerja ketika tubuh Gaara tersentak bersamaan dengan mata yang terbuka lebar tiba-tiba.

"Aku bermimpi," ekspresi kaget dari Gaara berubah menjadi ekspresi datar lagi dalam sepersekian detik, "…jatuh di tanjakan"

"O…Oh…"

Ada hening yang cukup lama sampai Gaara mengeluarkan alat kecil yang sama dengan yang ia tunjukkan pada Naruto sebelum ini, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Rekaman suaramu. Tidak bekerja," Gaara menjawab ekspresi bingung Hinata dengan kalimat yang minim deskripsi.

Hinata malah makin bingung. Tidak bekerja? Maksudnya, alat perekamnya tidak bekerja? Atau sejak awal, saat ia merekam suara menggunakan alat itu, rekamannya tidak masuk karena alatnya tidak bekerja?

"Aku ngantuk"

Jadi, aman tidak kalau Hinata berasumsi bahwa maksud Gaara adalah alat perekam itu rusak? Oleh karena asumsi itu, maka Hinata mengatakan pada Gaara bahwa dia bisa dan mau merekam ulang suaranya kalau itu memang perlu. Tapi, Gaara malah menatapnya dengan tajam.

Lagi-lagi ada hening lama di antara mereka berdua. Gaara membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sebelum ada suara yang keluar, ia menutupnya lagi. Seakan-akan Gaara ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat yang saat ini muncul dalam otaknya. Cowok berambut merah itu seperti mencoba untuk merangkai ulang kalimat yang ingin ia utarakan saat ia menatap Hinata lurus-lurus dengan mata hijaunya. Sementara Hinata sendiri tidak punya pilihan lain selain menatap cangkir tehnya—bingung harus berbuat apa dalam situasi itu.

Akhirnya, Gaara pun berbicara, "Aku ingin dengar suaramu"

Setelah mendengar itu, sebuah perasaan hangat langsung mengalir di sekujur tubuh Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya mulai terasa panas—lebih panas daripada saat demamnya sedang naik. Rasanya juga seperti ada gerombolan capung yang tiba-tiba menerobos perutnya. Seluruh kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan, jauh lebih parah dari saat ia berdiri di depan kelas dan diharuskan untuk berbicara.

Keadaan yang harusnya hening berubah menjadi berisik di telinga Hinata, karena dentuman jantungnya sendiri terdengar sangat keras, hampir seperti lonceng yang dibunyikan pada malam tahun baru.

"Aku permisi" kata Gaara tiba-tiba, sementara Hinata masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Hinata masih tidak mampu berkata-kata sehingga dia hanya mengikuti Gaara saja sampai pintu depan. Saat Gaara sedang mengikat tali sepatunya, barulah Hinata mendapatkan kekuatan lagi untuk bicara, "B…bukannya…"

"Awalnya aku memang berniat untuk tidur dulu disini," sahut Gaara seakan-akan dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata, "Tapi, aku ingat kata Naruto. Tidak baik tidur di rumah seorang gadis. Lagipula, sudah sore"

Gaara langsung berdiri setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya. Ia sudah akan meraih gagang pintu ketika tangannya mendadak berhenti di udara. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menatap gadis itu lama.

"Naruto juga bilang…," Gaara hanya perlu tiga langkah untuk mendekat lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata, "…kalau ini bisa menyembuhkan flu dengan cepat"

Hinata belum sempat menarik nafas saat Gaara sudah berjalan ke luar dari pintu. Ekspresi cowok itu masih terlihat datar ketika ia menoleh sedikit lalu tersenyum tipis. Dari bibirnya yang baru saja mengambil ciuman pertama Hinata itu, ia mengatakan, "Aku benar-benar butuh tidur. Jadi, sampai jumpa besok."

Pintu tertutup. Lutut Hinata terasa sangat lemas hingga ia jatuh berlutut di lantai. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa seperti meleleh.

Naruto memberikan saran yang salah kali ini. Demam Hinata malah naik drastis, bukannya sembuh dalam sekejap.

**END** (of Chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Halo mina-san~ Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena update super lelet dari saya. Pada chapter sebelum ini, saya sempat bilang kalau saya nggak jamin akan kelanjutan fic ini. Tapi, setelah saya berpikir ulang (apalagi setelah baca review, banyak yang minta lanjut), akhirnya saya buat keputusan kalau fic ini akan tamat dalam **5 chapter**. Jadi..., 2 more chapters to go! ^^

Jujur saya senang sekali waktu menulis You're My Lullaby, terutama ketika saya tahu kalau ada yang menantikan kelanjutan fic ini. Yah, tapi untuk selanjutnya (sampai tamat di chapter 5 nanti), saya tetap nggak bisa menjanjikan update yang cepat juga. Selain ada masalah sekolah, ada juga perihal WB, jadi saya benar-benar mohon maaf sebelumnya TT TT

Yak! Intinya, saya harap mina-san dapat menikmati fic duo GaaHina ini sampai akhir^^


	4. Goodbye at One Time

**You're My Lullaby**

**~Goodbye at One Time~**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam otaknya, ketika ia tanpa pikir panjang mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat sekumpulan gadis langsung menoleh padanya.

Sebelum ini, kumpulan gadis yang merupakan teman sekelas Hinata tersebut sedang membicarakan tentang sebuah drama yang sebenarnya tidak begitu populer saat ini. Drama itu masih tergolong baru dan belum memiliki banyak fans, walaupun ceritanya sendiri diangkat dari sebuah novel yang cukup populer. Mereka—teman sekelas Hinata yang terdiri dari Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, dkk—membahas tentang fakta bahwa mereka menyukai drama itu sekaligus bertanya-tanya kenapa drama itu tidak sepopuler novelnya.

Masalahnya adalah, Hinata juga merupakan fans (kalau tidak bisa dibilang fans _berat_) dari drama itu, sehingga _inner__fangirl_-nya dengan cepat mengambil alih ketika ia mendengar Sakura dan teman-temannya membicarakan drama itu dengan penuh semangat. Tanpa sadar ia sudah masuk 'dengan paksa' ke dalam obrolan mereka ketika mulutnya bekerja lebih cepat dari otaknya, dan kini Hinata terjebak dalam situasi yang jauh lebih canggung daripada berdiri di depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Sakura dan teman-temannya hanya menatap Hinata dalam diam, sementara Hinata langsung menundukkan kepala sambil menyesal dalam hati. Akan lebih muda bagi Hinata jika ia hanya diam dan menunggu sampai mereka memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan dirinya dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, tapi ternyata otaknya masih belum bisa bersinkronisasi dengan mulutnya.

Hanya suara Hinata yang terdengar dalam keheningan itu ketika ia mengatakan, "M… Ma… maaf, a… aku… ha… hanya…"

Sakura-lah yang pertama kali memecahkan dinding kecanggungan di antara mereka karena ia mengatakan, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bicara dengan sangat lancar, lho"

"E… eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung karena tidak yakin kepada siapa Sakura sedang bicara.

"Maksudku, barusan…," kata Sakura—pergelangan tangannya sudah dipegangi Ino, karena gadis berambut pirang panjang itu takut temannya salah ngomong. Bisa gawat urusannya kalau mulut asal Sakura membuat Hinata, gadis yang populer karena 'kedekatan'nya dengan Gaara si tukang ngamuk, jadi tersinggung.

Entah karena ia tidak sadar dengan sinyal dari Ino atau karena keberaniannya yang mendekati taraf kebodohan seperti Naruto, Sakura tetap melanjutkan, "… saat kau bicara tentang si tokoh utama. Hinata pasti suka sekali dengan drama itu ya?"

Tidak tahu harus bersikap apa, Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dia sendiri lupa apakah ia benar-benar bicara dengan lancar barusan.

"Kau baca novelnya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Saat itu, bel tanda masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring. Beberapa orang yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi itu langsung memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja masing-masing. Ino dan Sakura terlihat seperti membicarakan sesuatu dengan suara pelan sebelum Ino kembali ke mejanya sendiri. Sementara Sakura, sebelum ia berjalan kembali ke mejanya sendiri, tersenyum pada Hinata sambil berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami saat makan siang nanti? Aku ingin dengar ceritamu tentang novelnya, soalnya aku belum baca sih, hehehe"

Momen itu mungkin adalah momen paling bahagia dalam hidup Hinata sejak masa SMA-nya dimulai.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Gaara!" Naruto hampir saja melompat dari kursinya ketika ia melihat Gaara datang ke sekolah siang itu. Sejak ujian tengah semester, cowok berambut pirang itu sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Gaara karena cowok galak itu tidak masuk sekolah. Kabarnya, Gaara tidak masuk sekolah karena kena flu—bisa ditebak kalau flu-nya cukup parah karena menurut kabar pula, Gaara sama sekali tidak keluar rumah saat liburan musim panas.

Kini liburan musim panas sudah selesai, Naruto hampir lupa kalau ia tidak berjumpa dengan temannya itu selama lebih dari satu bulan.

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto sebelum duduk di bangkunya. Naruto, tentu saja, sebagai bocah paling berisik seantaro sekolah, langsung menghampiri Gaara dan menyerangnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Apa kabarmu? Katanya kau sakit selama musim panas kemarin, ya? Sakit macam apa? Kenapa kau datang siang? Masih sakit? Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau tidak membuat kerusuhan, tidurmu cukup?"

Gaara hanya perlu melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Naruto untuk membuat cowok yang penampilannya selalu acak-acakan itu diam. Gaara juga diam. Cowok berambut merah itu kemudian mengalihkannya pandangannya ke luar jendela, sehingga Naruto berasumsi bahwa mood Gaara hari ini sedang tidak baik, tapi tidak bisa dibilang buruk juga.

Asumsi itulah yang membuat Naruto malah nyengir dan berkata, "Apa kabarmu dengan Hinata?"

Gaara masih diam.

"Waktu kau tidak masuk karena sakit, Hinata sudah masuk sekolah lagi. Flu-nya sembuh lebih cepat dari dugaan. Terus, selama kau tidak masuk, dia mulai berteman dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya. Aku dengar, gagapnya sudah tidak separah dulu lagi"

Naruto berhenti dan menunggu reaksi dari Gaara. Tapi, cowok itu tetap diam.

"Yang konyol nih, kau harus dengar pengakuan yang lain tentang Hinata. Kata mereka, dulu mereka takut bicara dengan Hinata gara-gara dia selalu kelihatan sedang bersamamu! Mereka pikir Hinata sama seramnya denganmu, hahaha! Tapi belakangan, mereka bilang Hinata cukup manis juga. Aku sendiri juga berpikir begitu sih. Menurutmu bagaimana? Kau 'kan yang sering bersamanya sebelum ini"

Gaara terdiam seperti patung batu.

Naruto mulai curiga dengan perilaku aneh itu. Ia sedikit mencondongkan badannya untuk mengecek keadaan Gaara sambil berkata, "Gaara, jangan bilang kalau kau…"

Sesuai dugaan Naruto. Gaara tertidur pulas, walaupun suasana di sekitarnya cukup berisik karena sedang jam makan siang.

Sepertinya, sebentar lagi akan ada hujan badai.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Tidak, Ino. Kau harus paham kalau saat cowok memperhatikan seseorang, bukan berarti cowok itu sedang jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Justru kau harus mulai curiga kalau cowok itu bersikap seakan ia tidak peduli padamu," kata Sakura dengan gaya sok tahu andalannya.

Pendapat Sakura itu langsung dimentahkan oleh Ino dengan satu kalimat, "Kau ngomong gitu karena sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak memperhatikanmu, kan"

"Ino berisik!"

"Makanya jangan sok tahu, dasar jidat lebar!"

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua sahabat barunya itu. Sakura dan Ino selalu bertengkar tiap hari, tapi juga cepat baikan lagi. Sejak berteman dengan keduanya, Hinata jadi mempunyai pemahaman baru tentang apa itu yang namanya 'sahabat'.

"Menurutmu gimana, Hinata?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba, "Kau 'kan yang sudah berpengalaman. Tolong kasih tahu si jidat lebar ini pengetahuan yang benar tentang cowok!"

"Apa katamu, Ino? Dasar genddduuuuttttttt!"

Hinata hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung—hal yang paling sering ia lakukan sejak dekat dengan Ino dan Sakura—karena kata-kata Ino barusan. Pacaran saja belum pernah, pengalaman tentang apa yang sedang Ino bicarakan?

"Pengalaman apa? Tentu saja pengalaman pacaran!" Ino menjawab dengan berapi-api ketika Hinata menanyakan maksud dari kata-kata Ino sebelum ini, "Kau pacaran dengan Gaara, 'kan?"

Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam. Ia berusaha menjelaskan bahwa dia dan Gaara sama sekali tidak punya hubungan romantis. Gagapnya jadi lebih parah dari biasanya karena serangan panik.

Melihat reaksi Hinata, Sakura dan Ino hanya saling berpandangan sambil bertukar senyum iseng. Kata Sakura, "Jadi, hubungan kalian disebut apa kalau bukan pacaran?"

"Gosipnya heboh banget, lho. Soalnya, sejak kau pindah, kalian selalu terlihat bersama," sambung Ino, "Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya di antara kalian?"

Sakura dan Ino—tahu benar kalau Hinata tidak akan sanggup untuk menolak bercerita jika mereka memohon—menatap Hinata dengan tatapan terpolos yang mereka punya. Ekspresi mereka menunjukkan dengan jelas rasa ingin tahu mereka.

Akhirnya, Hinata pun menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk bercerita, toh, sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi dari hubungan 'simbiosis' antara dirinya dan Gaara. Yah, kecuali bagian saat Gaara berkunjung ke rumahnya saat itu. Hinata sengaja mengakhiri ceritanya di bagian Gaara pulang, dengan meninggalkan bagian yang bisa membuat wajahnya merah padam, bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Hee… ternyata dia cukup sopan juga ya," komentar Ino di akhir cerita.

"Hinata, kau yakin hubungan kalian cuma begitu saja? Tidak ada hal-hal yang masih kau sembunyikan dari kami 'kan?" Sakura masih berusaha mengorek informasi lebih jauh, "Tahu 'kan, kalau di komik-komik, hal-hal yang terjadi padamu ini pasti akan berkembang jadi sesuatu yang lebih romantis?"

"Kau kebanyakan baca komik, Sakura. Makanya jidatmu jadi lebar begitu"

"Ini dan itu nggak ada hubungannya, dasar Ino jelek!"

Ino dan Sakura bertengkar lagi, sementara Hinata berada di latar belakang sambil tertawa kecil sekaligus berusaha memisahkan mereka.

Hinata tidak mengerti tentang hal-hal romantis atau yang semacam itu. Karena itu juga, ia tidak mengerti apakah 'hadiah' dari Gaara di sore hari itu hanyalah murni atas kepolosannya akan kebohongan Naruto, atau memiliki arti yang lebih dari itu. Sampai sekarang pun, Hinata sendiri juga masih belum paham tentang bagaimana perasaannya tentang kejadian itu.

Ada terlalu banyak hal tentang Gaara yang masih belum bisa ia pahami, dan ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memahaminya.

Oleh karena itu, gadis berambut gelap itu jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, apakah keputusannya untuk tidak menceritakan 'insiden' sore hari itu pada Sakura dan Ino adalah keputusan yang benar?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Hati Hinata bahkan belum siap ketika ia melihat Gaara di lorong sekolah, ketika jam sekolah baru saja peduli usahanya untuk menyiapkan hati selama jam pelajaran tadi—saat ia menyadari Gaara tiba-tiba sudah ada di kelas seusai jam makan siang, setelah berminggu-minggu absen karena sakit—Hinata tetap saja mendapat serangan panik ketika harus benar-benar berhadapan dengan Gaara.

Gadis itu tahu kalau ia tidak bisa menghindar juga. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat, Gaara pasti akan menghampirinya karena kebutuhan cowok itu untuk tidur lelap dengan bantuan suaranya. Hinata hanya berdiri kaku di lorong itu, benar-benar bingung harus berbuat atau bicara apa. Ia menunduk sambil menunggu sosok Gaara berjalan semakin dekat. Ia menunggu cowok itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya lebih dulu.

Semenit, dua menit.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh—baru saja menyadari bahwa Gaara baru saja melewatinya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Gaara berjalan melewati Hinata seakan-akan gadis itu hanyalah benda yang tidak kasat mata.

Apakah Gaara tidak melihat Hinata? Apakah cowok itu sedang tidur sambil berjalan sampai-sampai tidak melihat Hinata? Atau itu hanya orang yang mirip dengan Gaara tapi bukan Gaara? Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang langsung muncul dalam kepala Hinata. Terlalu banyak, sampai-sampai gadis itu tidak menyadari angin badai yang sedang berhembus dalam hatinya saat ini.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Aku pikir, Hinata menyukai Gaara," kata Naruto pada Sakura, di sore hari saat mereka tinggal berdua saja di kelas untuk menyelesaikan tugas piket mereka.

"Hati perempuan siapa yang tahu," sahut Sakura sok puitis, "Yang penting adalah, apakah Gaara menyukai Hinata?"

"Aaaahh…!" Naruto langsung menutup kedua telinganya, "Jangan mulai ceramah tentang cowok harusnya lebih mencintai cewek daripada cewek mencintai cowok!"

Sakura langsung melayangkan tinju mautnya ke si kepala pirang di hadapannya. Ekspresi cewek yang sangat menyukai warna pink itu berubah menjadi seram ketika berkata (atau lebih tepatnya, mengancam), "Kalau kau punya waktu untuk bercanda, lebih baik cepat kau isi buku harian kelas itu, Naruto bodoh"

Naruto hanya mengangguk patuh sambil mengusap-usap benjolan di kepalanya. Harusnya, tubuh Naruto mulai terbiasa dengan 'hadiah' dari Sakura sejak mereka mulai berteman dekat, tapi fakta kalau tinju itu masih bisa meninggalkan benjolan di kepalanya adalah bukti bahwa kekuatan tinju Sakura makin lama makin hebat saja.

"Aku jadi penasaran," kata Sakura tiba-tiba setelah sunyi cukup lama, "Naruto, kau memintaku untuk mencari tahu tentang apa yang Hinata pikirkan tentang Gaara. Sekilas, aku melihatmu seperti orang yang sedang bersemangat untuk menjodohkan orang lain…"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku harian kelas, dan mendapati bahwa saat ini mata kehijauan milik Sakura sedang menatap lurus-lurus ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu kau itu orangnya suka usil, Naruto. Tapi, aku juga tahu kalau kau nggak akan seenaknya mencampuri urusan temanmu hanya untuk usil"

"Apaan sih, Sakura. Aku nggak…," Naruto mencoba menutupi sesuatu dengan tersenyum lebar, tapi Sakura terlihat terlalu serius saat ini untuk menanggapi apapun alasan yang akan dilemparkan oleh Naruto.

Menyadari hal ini, senyum lebar di wajah Naruto menyusut menjadi sebuah senyum tipis. Matanya tampak menerawang jauh saat ia berkata, "Sakura, kau merasa nggak, kalau sejak Hinata datang, sikap Gaara jadi lebih lembut?"

Sakura hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tanda tidak mengerti.

Senyum lebar kembali terpampang di wajah Naruto. Cowok yang matanya jadi kelihatan sipit kalau sedang tertawa lebar itu mengatakan, "Gaara itu nggak hanya butuh tidur, lho"

Lalu, ia menutup buku harian kelas yang telah diisi dan melesat keluar kelas—semua dilakukan hanya dalam sepersekian detik—untuk menghindari Sakura yang pasti akan menangkapnya dan menuntutnya untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Hinata jarang pergi ke UKS, kecuali karena alasan-alasan yang ada di luar kuasanya. Contoh, saat sebuah bola nyasar dari klub baseball mampir di kepalanya hingga ia pingsan, atau ketika ia tersungkur saat sedang pengambilan nilai lari maraton hingga hidungnya berdarah, dsb.

Satu-satunya saat dimana ia pergi ke UKS dalam keadaan sadar adalah saat ia harus menemani Gaara.

Hari itu—entah hari keberapa sejak Hinata berpapasan dengan Gaara tanpa sepatah katapun—secara tidak sadar Hinata memasuki UKS. Entah itu hanya karena kebiasaan sejak ia memasuki sekolah ini atau bukan, tapi yang jelas, Hinata sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia pergi ke UKS padahal kondisi tubuhnya baik-baik saja.

Namun, saat gadis berambut gelap itu melihat Gaara juga ada disana, jantungnya langsung terasa seperti melorot ke dalam perutnya.

Saat itu adalah sore hari. Cahaya mentari sore yang berwarna keemasan telah menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang UKS tidak terlalu luas. Satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu dibuka lebar, sehingga angin sepoi-sepoi dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Angin yang berhembus terasa agak dingin—mungkin karena sudah hampir masuk musim gugur. Tirai tipis berwarna putih melambai pelan ketika tertiup angin, sama halnya dengan rambut merah Gaara, sementara cowok itu duduk dengan mata menerawang di tepi tempat tidur.

"Gaara-san…," kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Hinata. Otomatis gadis itu menutup mulutnya sendiri, bertepatan dengan saat Gaara menoleh ke arahnya.

Tatapan Gaara seolah-olah menghentikan waktu di ruang UKS tersebut. Tidak ada perubahan pada ekspresinya, seakan ia sedang berada di ambang dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi. "Kau disini," kata Gaara, kata-katanya nyaris terdengar seperti mengambang.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk.

Gaara kembali menoleh ke arah jendela. Pandangannya masih menerawang jauh sementara hembusan angin terus memainkan rambut merahnya. Keduanya—Gaara dan Hinata—jatuh dalam keheningan yang anehnya terasa damai, namun juga sedikit menyesakkan bagi Hinata.

Gadis itu tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Gaara. Bahkan di saat ia yakin bahwa Gaara adalah satu-satunya orang dimana ia bisa banyak bicara, lebih banyak daripada saat ia bersama dengan Ino atau Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu menemuiku lagi," suara Gaara memecahkan keheningan, "…aku sudah tidak memerlukan suaramu"

Bagi Gaara, mungkin itu adalah kata-kata yang membebaskan Hinata dari image Gaara, sehingga gadis itu bisa mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya mulai dari sekarang. Tapi, bagi Hinata, kata-kata itu seperti beton yang tahu-tahu jatuh dari langit dan menimpanya.

Hinata kini terhimpit dan menjadi kesulitan bernafas karenanya.

**.**

**.**

END (of chapter).

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Dear readers no minasama~

Maafkan saya! Maaf karena baru update sekarang dan maaf karena belum balas reviewnya! Oktober kemaren ada banyak kesibukan IRL, jadi waktu untuk bikin fanfic jadi mepet, sementara kalau sibuk saya jadi gampang kena webe ==a Jadilah nggak sempet untuk menyelesaikan fic ini, padahal udah tinggal dua chapter lagi (dikurang yang ini, jadi tinggal satu chapter lagi deh, hehe)

Karena itu, sebelum saya membalas semua review dengan baik dan benar, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca, fav, review, dsb. Tinggal satu chapter lagi, saya usahakan delay-nya nggak sampai sebulan.

Semangat, dan terima kasih! *lambaikan tangan*


	5. Your Voice, My Calling

**YOU'RE MY LULLABY**

~Last Chapter: Your Voice, My Calling~

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfiction by karasuhibari

Fanfiksi ini murni buatan fans tanpa bermaksud untuk mengambil keuntungan materil

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku tak butuh kau lagi."_

_ "Aku tak butuh kau lagi…_

"_Aku tak butuh kau…"_

Semakin rapat Hinata memejamkan matanya, semakin bergaung pula suara itu di kepalanya. Bukan hanya suara itu saja, tapi seluruh gambaran hari itu. Semburat warna oranye, angin yang berhembus lembut, suara-suara dari klub _baseball _yang sedang berlatih, lalu… rambut berwarna merah yang bagaikan pusat api di tengah-tengah lautan oranye dan warna zaitun dari matanya yang mampu menenggelamkan Hinata.

_"Aku tak butuh kau lagi…"_

Hinata berguling di atas kasurnya dalam senyap. Ia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, berharap suara-suara itu akan pergi. Sudah 14 hari berlalu sejak kata-kata itu dikeluarkan dan Hinata masih tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, wah. Lihat siapa yang mukanya berantakan!"

Sakura langsung menyikut Ino saat mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri Hinata di kelas. Ino bersungut-sungut seperti biasa sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah andalan khusus untuk Sakura. Meski Ino memang biasa ngomong tanpa disaring, diam-diam Sakura setuju dengannya soal raut wajah Hinata hari ini.

Oh, bukan. Bukan hanya hari ini. Entah kenapa makin lama wajah gadis makin sendu saja. Ada apa, ya?

"Hinata, kau kurang tidur, ya?"

Hinata berusaha tersenyum lebar. Ia berkata, "yah…," sambil mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran pertama. Sementara itu, dari arah pintu masuk kelas, muncul Naruto dengan sapaan berisik khasnya.

"Pagi semua!"

Sakura menghela nafas. Perhatian gadis berambut pink itu masih lurus pada Hinata. Tampaknya kuping Sakura sudah kebal dari suara Naruto yang super besar.

"Yah… kalau kau memang ada masalah, sebaiknya jangan disimpan sendiri…"

"Huu! Sekarang si jidat lebar mau jadi anak baik, ya?!"

"Diam, kau! Ino gendut!"

Hinata langsung panik berusaha memisahkan Sakura dan Ino yang sudah hampir berkelahi sungguhan. Jauh di sana, Naruto masih berteriak-teriak menyapa murid lain, diikuti entah bentakan atau sapaan balik dari murid lain. Ada banyak sekali suara-suara yang bercampur jadi satu. Itu mungkin jenis situasi ramai yang hampir di luar kendali.

Tapi entah kenapa, Hinata menemukan ketenangan dalam keributan itu. Mungkinkah karena kini ia juga bagian dari itu? Di sini, berusaha memisahkan Sakura dan Ino, berdiri di dalam kebisingan itu, berbaur… Padahal dulu, Hinata hanyalah 'penonton', bahkan cenderung dikeluarkan dari keramaian. Kata-kata penolakan dari orang-orang yang pernah menindasnya…

"_Aku tak butuh kau lagi."_

Suara yang tiba-tiba bergaung lagi dalam kepala Hinata itu bagai mencengkeram jantungnya. Hinata tahu seperti apa rasa penolakan itu, tapi kenapa kali ini rasanya lebih sakit dari yang sudah-sudah? Apakah karena Hinata pernah menceritakan rahasia-rahasia terdalamnya—termasuk soal penindasan itu—padanya? Yah, secara teknis, orang itu memang sedang tidur sementara Hinata bercerita, sih…

Di tengah-tengah keributan itu, terdengar suara pintu kelas digeser dengan suara keras. Perhatian teralih ke sosok yang muncul di ambang pintu. Suara-suara berisik itu tiba-tiba lenyap, seperti siaran radio yang dimatikan tiba-tiba. Ketika sosok itu melangkah masuk, hanya suara langkah kakinya saja yang terdengar nyaring.

Itu Gaara.

Suara Naruto terdengar bergema dalam ruang sepi itu, "hei, Gaara! Pagi!"

"… pagi."

Sepasang mata berwarna zaitun itu sempat melihat ke arah Hinata, tapi gadis itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandang. Gaara pun beralih, langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya sendiri. Pada rentang waktu hingga Gaara benar-benar duduk, bahkan Naruto pun terdiam. Setelah duduk, Gaara langsung mengeluarkan _earphone _yang disambungkan dengan sesuatu dalam tasnya. Lalu dia… tidur.

Entah kenapa, tidur segera setelah sampai di sekolah adalah kebiasaan Gaara baru-baru ini. Bahkan ketika Naruto bersuara keras dengan cuek (sekali lagi, karena hanya Naruto yang tampaknya tidak takut pada Gaara), Gaara tetap tak terbangun. Jadi yang lain pun sedikit-sedikit mulai berani mengeluarkan suara, meski tak sekeras sebelum Gaara masuk tadi.

"Jadi…," Sakura melanjutkan ragu-ragu, "kalau kau ada masalah…"

"Hinata! Pulang sekolah nanti bareng, yuk!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada di antara Hinata, Sakura dan Ino.

"Hoi, hoi… Naruto! Apa-apaan kau? Hinata pulang bareng kami, tahu!" Ino menyela sewot. Habis, Ino sendiri sudah tidak sabar lagi berbagi cerita drama favoritnya dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Kalau Hinata pulang bareng Naruto, Ino bisa saja pulang bareng Sakura berdua saja, tapi adanya nanti malah diskusi berdarah.

"Boleh, 'kan? Ino nggak suka kalau ada cowok yang naksir Hinata?"

"Hah?"

Bukan hanya Ino, bahkan Sakura pun mengernyitkan alis. Hinata hanya menatap tiga orang itu bingung. Sementara itu, tanpa disadari siapapun, kepala merah Gaara tampak bergerak sedikit…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tak menyangka bahwa ia akan benar-benar pulang berdua saja dengan Naruto. Gadis berkulit pucat itu tak terbiasa berdua saja dengan cowok. Yah, hari-harinya berduaan dengan Gaara tidak masuk hitungan, karena secara teknis Gaara tidur… Hinata buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. Ia takut suara-suara itu akan muncul lagi.

"Dadah! Baik-baik, ya! Kalian berdua!"

Ditambah lagi, Sakura dan Ino tiba-tiba tampak mendukung hal ini secara berlebihan. Entahlah… Hinata harus bagaimana?

"Na… Naruto…"

"Santai saja… santai saja."

Saat berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Naruto menoleh ke belakang selama beberapa saat.

"A… ada apa?"

Cowok berambut kuning itu langsung menghalangi Hinata saat gadis itu akan menoleh juga. "Yuk, pulang!" katanya dengan ceria.

Hinata mengangguk ragu-ragu sambil mengikuti langkah Naruto. Pikirannya mulai dialihkan oleh topik apa yang harus ia bicarakan sepanjang perjalanan nanti—ia takut gagapnya kambuh lagi—tapi tampaknya Hinata tak perlu repot-repot. Naruto bicara terus sepanjang perjalanan.

Entah kenapa, meski hanya sedikit, Hinata merasakan keanehan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hari itu pun, Naruto jadi terus-terusan mengajak Hinata pulang bareng. Tidak hanya itu, cowok penyuka ramen itu bahkan sering tiba-tiba nimbrung saat makan siang, meminjam buku pelajaran, bahkan sampai bantu-bantu piket Hinata!

"Naruto lagi pedekate Hinata, ya?"

Sakura dan Ino hampir menyemburkan makan siang mereka saat salah satu cewek di kelas bilang begitu. Saat mendengar itu, otomatis wajah Hinata memerah. Masa iya, sih? Tapi… itu, 'kan Naruto…

"Boleh-boleh saja, 'kan?"

Kata-kata Sakura yang satu itu membuat yang lain semakin kaget.

"Eeh?! Bukannya si Naruto naksir sama…"

Tapi obrolan yang menghangat itu terpotong tiba-tiba karena suara keras yang timbul saat Gaara tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya. Anak-anak yang masih ada di kelas pada jam makan siang langsung terdiam semua.

Gaara beranjak keluar dari kelas, membisu seperti biasa. Hinata menunduk, rasa cemasnya seperti akan keluar dari kerongkongannya tiap saat, apalagi ketika Gaara berjalan melewati mejanya. Saat sosok cowok itu menghilang di balik pintu kelas, suara samar-samar dari desahan nafas lega berbarengan dari semua anak bisa terdengar.

"Orang seperti itu… bisa meledak kapan saja. Menakutkan, ya."

"Serius, deh. Apalagi dulu dia sering mengamuk tiba-tiba. Nggak ada jaminan dia nggak akan melakukannya lagi. Guru saja takut sama dia."

"Eh, tapi dulu Hinata sempat sering bareng dia, kan? Itu kenapa, sih?"

Tampak jelas bahwa Sakura dan Ino mulai beringsut tak nyaman kursi mereka saat gadis-gadis lain mulai memberondong Hinata dengan pertanyaan. Hinata hanya menunduk semakin dalam.

"Nggak mungkin karena pacaran, kan? Orang seperti itu…"

"Hinata diancam apa sama dia?"

Sakura berusaha menengahi, "eh… sudahlah. Sepertinya Hinata nggak ingin bicara tentang itu…"

"Lho, kenapa? Kelakuan orang itu parah banget, ya?"

"Bu… bukan!"

Kali ini, suara keras Hinata-lah yang membuat semua orang kaget.

"Na… namanya… Gaara-san!" lanjut Hinata, masih menunduk, "… dan… dan… Gaara-san tidak seburuk itu! Ga… Gaara-san hanya…"

Hinata langsung terhenti ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati pandangan yang tertuju ke arahnya. Seluruh ingatan tentang sekolah lama menyeruak kembali dalam relung pikiran Hinata. Pandangan itu… Penolakan itu…

Hinata menunduk lagi. Suaranya mengecil saat berkata, "ma… maaf…"

Ada keheningan panjang setelah itu. Ino berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan berkata, "jadi… siapa yang nggak sabar menunggu festival budaya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau nembak Hinata waktu festival budaya nanti."

Sore itu, Naruto seenaknya mengikuti Gaara dalam perjalanan pulang. Selama beberapa menit awal, ada semacam ketegangan yang mengambang di udara antara keduanya. Tapi kemudian Naruto mulai membicarakan berbagai hal, hingga akhirnya sampailah pada kalimat itu.

Langkah Gaara terhenti sesaat, namun ia langsung melanjutkannya lagi seakan tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Aku serius, lho."

"…terserah."

"Kupikir sebaiknya aku memberitahumu. Kita berteman dan… yah, Hinata sempat dekat denganmu."

Langkah Gaara makin cepat, tapi Naruto bisa segera menyesuaikan kecepatannya.

"Kau marah? Ah, aku sudah menduganya. Habis, kau suka Hinata, sih ya?"

Gaara langsung berhenti dan berbalik. Tatapannya lurus ke arah Naruto. Si cowok penggila ramen masih tersenyum lebar, tapi hatinya lumayan ketar-ketir juga. Naruto bersumpah ia sempat melihat kilatan api kemarahan dalam mata berwarna zaitun itu. Apalagi warna merah rambut Gaara yang terlihat makin kuat karena siraman cahaya mentari sore.

"Mungkin, entahlah," kata Gaara, "kalau tidak ada aku, dia lebih mudah didekati. Itu bagus untuknya, kan?"

Hati Naruto langsung tenang. "Aaah, jadi begitu, ya?" Naruto terdengar lebih bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku turut senang untukmu, Naruto…" Gaara berhenti sesaat, "… serius."

Gaara akan beranjak, tapi Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan meraih kerah seragam teman berambut merahnya itu. Naruto menariknya dengan sangat keras, lalu berdesis, "aku tahu kau cuma kelihatan jahat, tapi lebih suka mengorbankan dirimu untuk orang lain. Kau tahu? Kalau tentang Hinata, aku tidak suka sikapmu itu. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku ke Hinata, itu tak bisa diubah. Kalau dia menerimaku, tak akan kubiarkan ia dekat dengan cowok lain… bahkan kalau itu kau, Gaara."

Naruto menatap Gaara lurus-lurus, menyampaikan keseriusannya lewat sorot mata. Gaara tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan hingga Naruto melepaskan tarikannya dari kerah baju Gaara, tersenyum lebar seperti biasa lagi, menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara sambil mengatakan sampai jumpa besok, lalu pergi begitu saja bagai angin lalu.

Tinggallah Gaara. Ia memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang makin kecil karena jarak. Gaara memutar tubuhnya, kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia mengeluarkan earphone dari dalam tas. Ia mendengarkan rekaman itu untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi kali ini ia tak merasakan ketenangan itu lagi. Pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya saat ini menggaung lebih keras daripada rekaman itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, pada sore yang sama, di bagian lain kota, Sakura mengajak dua temannya—Ino dan Hinata—mencoba es krim dari kedai yang baru dibuka dekat taman. Sore itu terasa hangat setelah siang hari yang panasnya luar biasa.

"Pasti seru kalau boleh masuk ke kolam itu."

Ino mengacu pada kolam air mancur yang ada di tengah-tengah taman. Seorang anak bermain dengan anjingnya di dekat kolam itu. Ada juga sekelompok ibu rumah tangga yang bertukar gosip sambil membawa anak mereka dalam kereta bayi.

"Kalau damai begini, rasanya nggak ingin pulang."

"Ya sudah. Tinggal saja di sini, dasar jidat lebar."

"Apa?!"

Sakura dan Ino hampir bertukar berbagai jenis ejekan lagi, tapi keduanya memutuskan untuk gencatan senjata dulu mengingat bahwa itu bukan tujuan mereka ke sini bersama Hinata. Gadis berambut gelap itu diam sejak tadi—yah, dia memang biasanya tidak terlalu banyak bicara, sih.

Dua sahabat Hinata itu bertukar pandang selama beberapa saat, kesulitan tentang siapa yang harus memulai pembicaraan sebelum akhirnya Sakura membuka mulut, "Hinata, bagaimana menurutmu tentang kami?"

"E… eh?"

Mata Hinata membulat. Selama ini ia selalu berpikir, bagaimana pendapat Sakura dan Ino tentang dirinya. Bahkan sampai tadi pun Hinata memikirkan saat ia menaikkan nada suaranya di kelas waktu istirahat siang, karena ia ketakutan setengah mati dua sahabat barunya ini akan berbalik membenci Hinata. Lalu penolakan itu akan terjadi lagi… Hinata tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa justru Sakura dan Ino yang menanyakan pendapat Hinata tentang diri mereka.

"Entahlah, aku merasa kita sudah berteman, tapi… yah, kau seperti membangun tembok…," Ino membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, menatap Sakura untuk membantunya meluruskan maksudnya.

"Intinya, kami di sini untuk mendengarkanmu, Hinata. Kalau kau benar-benar ada masalah, kami siap mendengar dan membantu, kalau kau mengizinkan…"

"Kami khawatir dengan keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau kelihatan kurang tidur, tidak konsentrasi dan… entahlah, ketakutan?"

Hinata mendengarkan sambil menunduk. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang benar-benar bicara terbuka padanya, menanyakan pendapatnya, khawatir tentang keadaannya. Oh, bukan. Pernah ada satu orang yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya, bersedia mendengarkan dirinya. Pernah ada… Tanpa sadar, air mata Hinata meleleh.

"Hinata…?"

Apa boleh Hinata mempercayai mereka berdua? Apa boleh Hinata menganggap mereka sahabat dan membuka semua kenangannya tentang penolakan? Tanpa sadar, semua rahasia itu telah terangkai menjadi kalimat, tumpah ruah bagaikan air dalam bendungan yang roboh. Apakah besok Sakura dan Ino juga akan menjauh dengan berkata bahwa mereka tak butuh Hinata lagi? Apakah sebaiknya Hinata tak usah mengatakan apapun tentang masa lalunya, agar teman-temannya di masa kini tetap ada di sampingnya? Tapi, bagaimanapun, ada sebuah dorongan dalam diri Hinata yang menyuruhnya untuk terus bicara, meski ia harus terbata-bata, tapi ia harus mengatakannya. Apapun hasilnya nanti…

Tapi, Sakura dan Ino justru tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Hinata…"

Keduanya merangkul Hinata, sementara gadis itu menunduk dalam tangisannya. Apakah karena ia menyesal? Atau justru lega? Sakura dan Ino saling menatap dan bertukar senyum. Mereka tak menduga Hinata akan benar-benar menumpahkan isi hatinya seperti ini. Itu sedikit mengingatkan mereka dengan saat mereka pertama kali menjadi dekat—awalnya saling bertukar ejekan, lalu berkelahi hingga benar-benar babak belur, lalu akhirnya menangis sambil mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing.

"Jangan khawatir, Hinata."

"Yah, tapi si Gaara itu menyebalkan juga, ya."

"I… itu… ti… ti… tidak…"

"Ya, ya… kami mengerti. Dia sebenarnya baik," Sakura tersenyum, "seorang teman memberitahuku tentang itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kapan terakhir kali Gaara hanya terbaring di atas kasurnya sambil menatap plafon? Tak terhitung lagi hari-harinya terjaga semalam suntuk karena insomnia yang ia derita. Tapi sejak gadis itu muncul… ya, Hinata. Suara ajaib dari gadis itu membuat Gaara dapat terbuai dalam lelap setelah sekian lama.

Sejak sore itu, ketika Gaara memutuskan untuk menghentikan "simbiosis" antara dirinya dengan Hinata agar gadis itu bisa mendapat lebih banyak teman, cowok itu telah bertekad untuk berusaha mengecap dunia mimpi dalam tidur dengan usahanya sendiri. Ia bergantung penuh pada rekaman suara Hinata, meski sebelumnya ia kesulitan untuk tidur hanya dengan rekaman itu. Bahkan Gaara pernah mencapai titik saat keberadaan Hinata dalam jarak pandangnya, atau suara sayup-sayupnya saat bicara dengan teman-temannya, bisa membuat Gaara langsung terlelap. Tapi sekali lagi, Gaara tidak ingin membuat Hinata terikat padanya.

Lalu tentang kata-kata Naruto saat pulang sekolah tadi… Hinata tak akan dibiarkan berada dekat dengan Gaara lagi…

Sesuatu bergerak dalam dada Gaara. Benarkah Gaara bisa mandiri tanpa Hinata? Kenapa kata-kata Naruto tadi seakan-akan mencengkeram dadanya? Rasanya sesak…

Gaara memejamkan mata, berusaha konsentrasi pada rekaman suara yang timbul melalui earphonenya. Suatu bisikan dalam diri Gaara berdentum-dentum dalam benaknya.

_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku cintaaaaa festival budaya!"

Ino berseru sambil mengunyah dango yang baru ia beli dengan penuh kenikmatan. Ia juga membawa beberapa plastik belanjaan lainnya—sebagian berisi makanan, sebagian lagi adalah pernak-pernik lucu.

"Sakura! Hinata! Jalannya lebih cepat, dong! Nanti waktu istirahat kita keburu habis!"

Lucu juga sebenarnya melihat Ino yang berpakaian maid berjalan-jalan dengan banyak belanjaan. Dia lebih cocok sebagai nona muda dibanding seorang maid. Sakura dan Hinata mengenakan pakaian yang sama—baju maid berwarna biru gelap dengan rok mengembang. Kelas mereka membuat maid & butler café, jadi itu bisa menjelaskan penampilan mereka.

"Jadi, Hinata…," kata Sakura sambil mengikuti langkah Ino dengan santai, "bagaimana tentang Gaara? Akhirnya kau bisa bicara dengannya?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Saat kejadian di sore itu, Sakura memang menyarankan Hinata sebaiknya bicara langsung pada Gaara, supaya mereka bisa meluruskan masalah apapun itu. Tapi Hinata masih terlalu takut. Kata-kata penolakan itu langsung muncul di kepala Hinata hanya dengan melihat wajah Gaara saja.

"Ooh… terus tentang Naruto? Dia melakukan sesuatu padamu akhir-akhir ini?"

Ah, ya. Naruto. Cowok itu masih mendekati Hinata menjelang festival budaya, bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu gencar sampai Hinata tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Apalagi—entah hanya perasaan Hinata saja atau bukan—Naruto jadi lebih terang-terangan kalau ada Gaara di sekitar situ. Aah, mungkin memang perasaan Hinata saja. Ia sendiri selalu lebih sensitif tiap kali ada Gaara di sekitarnya.

"Ah, baru saja dibicarakan…"

Muncul dari tangga adalah sosok cowok berambut merah. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya terlihat lebih pekat dari yang sudah-sudah. Ia berjalan gontai, sepertinya berusaha sekuat tenaga menuju kelas. Gaara juga ditugaskan untuk menjadi salah satu butler oleh guru, meski yang bersangkutan tampak tak terlalu menyukai ide itu dan seisi kelas sudah pesimis apakah Gaara akan benar-benar datang saat festival budaya. Tapi di situlah dia, terhuyung-huyung, kelihatan bisa ambruk kapan saja.

"Keadaannya aneh…"

Kelasnya ada di arah yang berlawanan dengan arah jalan Ino, Sakura dan Hinata, sehingga ketiganya harus berpapasan dengan Gaara. Hinata masih merasa takut, tapi ia sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi cowok itu. Apalagi semakin dekat jarak mereka, semakin jelas bahwa wajah Gaara benar-benar pucat, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya sungguh-sungguh terlihat hitam.

Ketika mereka sudah hampir berpapasan, tiba-tiba rasa takut menguap dari Hinata. Rasa khawatir kini mengambil alih kesadarannya. Mulutnya pun meluncurkan sebuah kalimat patah-patah, "Ga… Gaara-san…"

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba seluruh dunia menjadi gelap bagi Gaara. Tubuhnya ambruk saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya seperti kembali ke sore itu lagi. Ruang UKS dan segala perlengkapannya yang berwarna putih. Warna mentari sore yang jatuh ke dalam ruangan itu, hingga semua benda bagaikan bersemu dalam warna keeemasan. Hal yang berbeda hanyalah suara riuh keramaian karena festival budaya di luar sana. Terbaring di atas salah satu keranjang adalah Gaara yang sedang tertidur pulas. Di sampingnya adalah Hinata yang bibir mungilnya tampak komat-kamit mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa putus.

"Dia hanya kurang tidur. Biarkan dia istirahat sejenak."

Begitu kata guru rawat yang bertugas tadi. Hinata langsung ingat bahwa Gaara pernah bilang kalau ia kesulitan tidur tanpa suara Hinata. Tapi, sejak hari Gaara mengatakan penolakan itu, Hinata melihat bahwa Gaara tidak mengalami kesulitan berarti untuk tidur. Bahkan ia cenderung selalu tidur di kelas. Baru akhir-akhir ini saja ia kelihatan lebih suram dari biasanya. Apalagi sampai ambruk begitu, sudah berapa lama ia tidak tidur nyenyak?

"… jangan… bicara…"

Mata Gaara mulai bergetar terbuka. Hinata langsung berhenti.

"Ma… maaf… a… a… aku lancang…"

"Bukan…"

Tangan Gaara menggapai-gapai seperti henda mencapai sesuatu. "Aku ingin bicara…," Gaara menggapai dan meraih tangan Hinata di sisi tempat tidur. Sentuhan itu membuat Hinata bagai disengat listrik. Wajahnya terasa panas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Apa itu takut? Atau sesuatu yang lain?

Butuh beberapa saat lagi bagi Gaara untuk benar-benar membuka matanya. Ia bersandar di kepala tempat tidur sambil tetap menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Mata berwarna zaitun itu menatap lurus ke Hinata, "maafkan aku."

Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari pandangan Gaara, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa makin panas. "Ku… kupikir… pasti salahku… kalau Gaara-san sampai…"

"Tentang itu…," Gaara terhenti sejenak, "…maaf. Aku tak pernah menanyakan pendapatmu. Aku sendiri yang putuskan tak baik kalau kau bersamaku. Kau butuh lebih banyak teman."

Hinata mendongak dan menatap Gaara dengan mata membulat.

"Yah… kau tak bisa dekat dengan orang lain kalau terus kusuruh menemaniku, kan?" Gaara melanjutkan, "jadi kupikir, lebih baik aku melepasmu. Lagipula aku masih punya rekaman suaramu, dari sebelum musim panas… ah."

Kali ini ganti wajah Gaara yang memerah, "tentang sebelum musim panas itu, aku juga minta maaf. Aku sudah tanya kakakku dan sepertinya itu tidak baik…"

Wajah Hinata juga jadi benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Tapi, ternyata rekaman saja tidak baik. Ada hal-hal yang mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini dan mendadak rekaman itu tidak ada efeknya lagi. Ah, maksudku… bukannya aku ingin memanfaatkanmu atau apa…"

"… dan lagi, kalau kau bersama Naruto, katanya kau tak boleh dekat denganku lagi… jadi selain minta izinmu, aku harus minta izin Naruto…"

"Ti… tidak perlu! A… aku dan Naruto… bukan seperti itu!"

"Eh…? Naruto belum…?"

Gaara benar-benar bicara lebih banyak hari ini. Hinata pun tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Garis bibirnya benar-benar merekah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang indah.

"Ss… syukurlah… kupikir... Gaara-san… marah atau… benci…," air mata haru mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Hinata, "ten… tentu saja tak masalah… kalau Gaara-san butuh… bantuanku…"

"… karena sekarang… aku sudah punya teman-teman yang hebat…!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hebat juga, ya… atau bodoh? Kau mengorbankan dirimu dengan kemungkinan dibenci untuk memuluskan kehidupan cintanya. Bahkan sampai berkomplot dengan kakaknya? Indah sekali."

Entah pujian itu sungguh-sungguh atau hanya sarkastik, wajah Sakura datar-datar saja saat mengucapkan rangkaian kalimat itu pada Naruto. Cowok penggila ramen itu hanya cengar-cengir sambil membantu Sakura melakukan pengecekan terakhir sebelum meninggalkan sekolah.

"Yah, tapi deg-degan juga, sih. Aku sudah memanas-manasi Gaara, tapi bagaimana kalau dia tak bergerak saat festival budaya? Habis aku. Mana bisa aku nembak Hinata kalau aku nggak sungguh-sungguh."

"Yah, seperti katamu. Untung Gaara mudah ditebak. Untung juga kakak-kakaknya berhasil meracuni pikirannya dengan berbagai teori cinta ngaco darimu. Oh iya, tapi kau pernah bilang Gaara nggak dekat dengan saudara-saudaranya?"

"Sejak musim panas kemarin mereka jadi dekat, kok. Berkat Hinata. Kalau Gaara banyak tidur, pikirannya lebih jernih, mulai kelihatan kalau sifat sebenarnya nggak buruk."

"Kau ada benarnya…"

Beberapa menit berikutnya diisi dengan keheningan. Sakura selesai mengecek saat di luar sana sudah benar-benar gelap. Festival budaya baru saja berakhir, cukup ada murid yang tinggal sampai malam untuk beres-beres. Sakura sendiri adalah pengurus kelas, makanya ia harus benar-benar memastikan semuanya beres sebelum beranjak pulang.

"Jadi menurutmu, apakah Gaara mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata? Penyataan cinta misalnya…"

"Kurasa belum sampai tahap itu. Mereka lambat banget, sih!"

"Waktu kembali ke café tadi, Hinata kelihatan sangat ceria… bisa saja, kan?"

"Gaara juga kelihatan senang. Bisa jadi, ya?"

"Mananya Gaara yang kelihatan senang? Mukanya sama saja, tuh."

"Hahaha! Hanya teman sejatinya yang bisa tahu!"

"Teman atau gay?"

Obrolan mereka terhenti lagi saat mereka memasuki ruang OSIS dan ruang guru berturut-turut untuk menyampaikan laporan. Tak lupa juga bertegur sapa dengan segelintir murid lain yang masih menyelesaikan beres-beres.

"Jadi… berminggu-minggu pedekate sama Hinata, memang pada akhirnya, sama sekali nggak ada perasaan yang tumbuh?"

"Nggak mungkin," Naruto menanggapi, tiba-tiba raut wajahnya terlihat teduh. Ia menoleh pada Sakura, tatapannya lembut.

"Habisnya… sudah ada orang yang kusukai!"

"Siapa? Gaara, ya?"

"Bukaaaaaan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

EPILOG

**.**

Ini adalah sebuah cerita di musim panas.

"Temari! Temari! Gawat!"

Suara-suara langkah berdebum di sepanjang tangga. Itu pasti Kankuro yang sedang berlari. Temari hanya menoleh dengan ekspresi tidak berminat ketika saudaranya yang berpakaian hitam dari atas sampai bawah itu tiba di tempat menjemur pakaian. Gadis itu sedang konsentrasi penuh untuk menjemur ketika teriakan Kankuro bergema di seluruh rumah.

"Apa sih?"

"Gaara!"

Alis Temari bertaut.

"Gaara sedang tidur!"

Otomatis tangan Temari bergerak untuk memukul kepala Kankuro.

"Tahu begitu kenapa malah berisik! Nanti kalau dia bangun bagaimana!"

"Itulah! Dia tertidur! Di depan TV yang masih menyala!"

Mata terbelalak dan suara pekikan tertahan.

"Bohong!"

Temari langsung saja turun ke bawah. Ia mengendap-endap, takut kalau Kankuro salah lihat dan keberisikan mereka bisa mengundang reaksi berbahaya dari Gaara. Gadis itu mengintip dari balik pintu. Sosok berambut merah itu memang sedang tertidur lelap. Satu telinga diselipi _earphone_ yang tersambung dengan sebuah alat perekam kecil. Televisi di depannya menyala dengan suara membahana.

Temari hanya bisa bertukar pandang dengan Kankuro. Ekspresi tidak percaya membayangi wajah keduanya. Tapi, justru itulah penanda mendekatnya hubungan mereka di hari-hari berikutnya. Tak lama, mereka juga mendapat telepon dari Naruto, tentang seorang gadis bernama Hinata…

Demikianlah sepotong kisah di musim panas…

… yang menjadi penentu segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Pertama-tama, saya harus minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena baru menamatkan cerita, kira-kira dua tahun sejak pertama kali publish di sini. Dari review-review yang masuk, pastinya ada yang menanti kelanjutan fic ini, makanya saya merasa bersalah karena menghabiskan waktu sangat lama, tanpa kabar pula.

Karena itu, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. (menunduk dalam-dalam)

Maaf juga karena sama sekali belum membalas beberapa review yang masuk. Tapi, sebagai tanda maaf atas penantian yang sangat lama, saya benar-benar mencurahkan kemampuan saya untuk membuat penutup yang baik untuk kisah ini.

Sebelumnya, izinkan saya bercerita tentang proses yang terjadi dalam dua tahun ini. Jujur, konsep dari chapter 5 ini sudah lama mengendap dalam laptop. Saya membacanya dan merasa tidak puas, lalu saya 'endapkan' dulu beberapa hari, saya revisi, saya 'endapkan' lagi... masih tak puas, saya mencoba alternatif ending lain. Saya buat lagi dari awal, tapi masih juga tak puas. Akhirnya, chapter 5 ini pun mengendap sekian lama... hingga suatu hari saya putuskan bahwa bagaimanapun, chapter 5 ini harus saya selesaikan sekuat tenaga demi pembaca yang sudah membaca chapter-chapter sebelumnya juga.

Setelah mengendap sekian lama, pastinya masih ada kekurangan serta konsep-konsep awal yang menjadi kabur, sebagian karena gaya menulis saya yang sudah sedikit banyak berubah, sebagian lagi karena pandangan saya terhadap konsep keseluruhan cerita ini pun telah berubah.

Bagaimanapun, saya berharap para pembaca bisa menikmati cerita ini sampai akhir. Saya mencoba menjawab semua plot hole tanpa mengganggu aliran cerita sebelumnya melalui chapter 5 ini, makanya jumlah wordsnya jadi meningkat tajam dibanding chapter pendahulunya . Semoga ini adalah akhir yang paling baik untuk kisah ini beserta para pembacanya.

Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi di karya saya selanjutnya. Saya juga menantikan saran dan kritik untuk karya saya dari para pembaca^^

Terima kasih. =D

Best Regards,

karasuhibari


End file.
